


Il sapore del risveglio

by michirukaiou7



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/san_valentino2010.html">Meme di San Valentino, 13 febbraio, "The morning light has the scent of hope"</a></p><p>C’era stato un tempo in cui svegliarsi aveva il sapore dell’ansia [...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il sapore del risveglio

C’era stato un tempo in cui svegliarsi aveva il sapore dell’ansia: non sapeva se avrebbe trovato del cibo, se sarebbe stato picchiato, se sarebbe accaduto qualcosa di brutto ai suoi amici; svegliarsi voleva dire rischio, ma anche fame, perché non c’era mai granché da mangiare per cena e, se il sonno dava tregua all’appetito, il nuovo giorno lo riproponeva raddoppiato.  
Adesso il risveglio aveva il gusto della speranza: nello studio, nelle sue capacità e nel suo dovere di aspirante medico; e verso un certo Hunter che si ostinava a voler rimanere da solo, ma che, almeno nei suoi pensieri, non lo era mai.


End file.
